Christmas with Cain and Co
by Violet Nymph 96
Summary: This is a count down to Christmas, one a day, kinda very short-ish... Involves the mental image of Solmon Wreath dancing to Baby...Will get better! I promise!


_**Ok, so this is just a small thing I'm doing, I would put more time into it but hey! No the real reason is because I have a shiit load of projects to do, Including a BT Young Scientist one, that I told my teacher that I'm almost finished...Yea, almost finished thinking "I should really get that done...Food!" Anyways, getting off topic here... What was I saying... Oh yea, so he was a frickken MONKEY!...Wait, that's not it...give me a minute to think of what I was trying to say...Ohh yea! So its Exactly 10 day's till crimbo 2010, so I am ging to be creating a small fanfic to celebrate that fact!**_

"_**Noo wayy" **_

"_**Hey Shut up voices!"...You saw nothing... I am also writing this at 11:23 at night so there will b alot of these i's, dieded, and some missing O's because my O button is hanging off so i have to jab it REALLY hard to get it to work...Wow, that's a lot of explaining...**_

_**Valkyrie POV**_

"Ohh crimbo tree, ohh crimbo tree, please dont fall down on me..."

"Valkyrie I don't think that is right...!

"Are you dining me my right to warn that inanimate object about how I would not like it to fall upon me, whilst I am dressing it, in song? Because if you are..."

"You'll do what?"

"I'll put tinsel in your hat! And baubles in your eyeball sockets! And those round gold things on chains-"

"Beads" Tanith interjected.

"Yes beads in you mussel of your gun! Ohh yea, what do you say to that, huh?

"You haven't got the balls!"

"Yes she does. Shes holding the box clearly labeled "balls" in her hand...Hah hah...Balls..."

"Thank you Fletch for that...relevant comment..."

"I cannot do this..." Skulduggery walked out of the room,,,Sulking. We were in Gordans, decorating the house. Why?, you might ask, little grasshopper? It was because Tanith and Fletcher were giving out to me that we had not done anything Christmas-y at all, and now it was 10 days to the big day, and we had no tree...So I told the sanctuary that I had a bad case of...*Shiver* Biber Fever,,,Ugh! But as none of them knows who the pansy, Justin Biber is (Mental image of Wreath dancing to Baby...Hah), they asked if it was contagious, and if Grouse could fix it...I told them it was highly contagious, so they let me leave, with a month off! The others are going to go and say the same, in intervals.

We decide we will do something Christmas-y everyday, between now and Stephen's day(Boxing day for you English-ers...Its too late for this shite talk,,,)

Ok, so what do we put on first?"

"Lights, then tinsel and beads, then the balls!"

"Hehehe..."Balls"" Fletcher giggled

"Yes I said balls hah very funny, Now get a move on, Its half 11! And I have school tomorrow!"

"Hah hate dat!"

"You do too! Remember? You are a new student? nothing bring back the memories?Fletcher shakes his head, then left randomly.

"God, he has really bad memory!" Tanith remarked as she unwound the lights.

"No he doesn't, I just never told him , because I knew he would kick up a fuss, so I was going to wait and just wake him up tomorrow, but ahh well. If he's in a bad mood I'll use the " Ohh but I dont think I could go all day without seeing you" act, wadda think?"I tada'ed hands towards my very crappy attempt at a Christmas tree that I found out Gordans back...IIt was tiny, all bent over, and to be honest, ugly!

"No, just no!

"But I-"

"No"

"Just liste-"

"No"

"Sto-"

"Nah"

"TaaDaa!" Fleatcher appered in the room standing proudly agenst a beautiful decorated christams tree...

"Oh my god! Where did you get it?"

"I...Found it..." He had shifty eyes...

(_In a distant land, A sparkly, pansy vampire cried on a gay, pansy, youtube sensation's shoulder, about how the big Meany took the tree he was giving to his emotional-less vampire wife whilst the Youtube singer flicked his hair forty-four thousand, eight hundred and sixty five times...consecutively...)_

Tanith squealed and jumped for joy. I ran over to Fletcher, and threw my arms around his neck.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou! I gave him a peck for each thank you.

"Your welcome!"

**#12 Strands of lights, 11 little santas, 10 laughing fits, 9 Christmas cracker, 8 sword fights, 7 liters of coke, 6 santa pictures, 5 hairrr-brakeees..., 4 Christmas stockings, 3 google serches, 2 flamable chairs, and a parteige in flertchers hair#... Later  
**

"I got'sa go to bed..." I declared.

"Yea me too..." Fletcher copied.

"Goodnight lads" Tanith wished, as she sat down and started to sing to the Christmas tree. We went upstairs and I went into my room and Fletcher went into his. I got into my pajamas, and snuggled into bed. I could not sleep...It was like i was too tired to sleep. Just as I was drifting offf there was a knock at my door.

"Hmm?" I said sleeply

"Hey, Skulduggery put a load of christmas decorations in my mattrice, and my toes are cold can I get in with you?" Fletcher asked innocently, but scaring the crap outta me!

"Surehere...yawn." I mumbled as I sooched over in the signal bed too make room for him. He claimed in and snuggled into me, so our foreheads were touching. I loved his blue eyes, they were extremely beautiful, and big. His hair was all flat for a change, but I liked it,

"Goodnight Val, Love you" Was all I heard before I fell asleep, I felt him kiss my forehead.

"Mhmm" I mutterd as i quickly fell asleep with the warmth of his arms around me, and his soft breath on my face...


End file.
